Angle Grove High
by BratzgirlS
Summary: My favorite shows with Twilight and my OC. For netcy25. The shows are Power Rangers, The client list, Hollywood heights and baby daddy. Kimberly lived with her mom for five years. Now she's back in Angle Grove with her dad and two sisters. Kim will meet new people, face drama and maybe fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Rose Hart sister of Bella Hart, walked down the school hallway. The summer was hard for her and her friends. First Eddie's mom died, then Riley Woods went away with Kat, Chioe, Kyle and Ben, the mean team. When she got home, Riley started to be mean too. To top it off Riley Anderson went to camp. The only good thing is Rose's twin sister Kimberly Ann Hart was moving home after five years with their mom. Rose just hoped this year would be better. She got to her locker where Tommy, Danny, Edward and Evan were talking.

"Morning guys, what's up?" Rose questioned opening her locker.

"Evan is still in love with Riley W," Tommy answered.

"I still say that her being mean will stop," Evan said. Rose wanted to tell him that it wouldn't. The truth was she was only nice to them because Kyle wouldn't look at her but then she got a very sexy body and now she thought she was to good for her old friends.

"Forget it, Riley is part of the mean team. No one comes back from that," Danny said.

"Are you still mad that Ben started it," Edward asked.

"I'm just worry about Rils," Danny replied. Tommy started to say something but then he notice someone.

"What is it Tommy," Evan asked.

"Who is that with Bella," Tommy questioned. Tommy, Edward and the Cullens, their family moved to Angle Grove four years ago. So, they didn't get to meet Kimberly. Rose turned around and saw Kim.

"Kimberly," Rose yelled running off.

"Oh, that's Kimberly. Rose's twin sister. She been living with their mom," Danny explained. Edward notice Loren trying to get to the girls and Eddie. Riley W, Chioe and Kat was in the way and wouldn't let her by.

"You can do better," Edward said. Danny went over.

"Is there a problem," Danny asked.

"Yeah there is, this loser thinks she can talk to Eddie,"  
Chioe said.

"That's because she can," a voice said. Everybody turned around to find Eddie.

"Hey Eddie," Chioe said.

"Don't hey me, leave my friends alone," Eddie said.

"We will, just make sure Kim stays away from Tommy," Kat said.

"Can't and won't," Eddie answered.

"Well then we can't and won't. Come on girls," Riley W said then they walked away.

"Thanks Eddie, to bad I missed Kim," Loren said.

"Rose planned a party at the Youth Center after school," Eddie said.

* * *

After school everybody was at the Youth Center waiting for the Cullens. Rose and Bella were telling Kim all about the Cullens when Riley A walked over.

"Kim," Riley said hugging her.

"Hey Ril, I missed you," Kim said when they parted.

"Here comes everybody. Ready to meet the Cullens,"  
Bella questioned.

"Yup," Kim said, the girls walked over.

"This is Rosalie her boyfriend Emmett, Alice her boyfriend Jasper, Edward and Tommy, guys meet my sister Kimberly," Bella said.

"Nice to meet you," Edward said.

"You guys to. So, you guys are all adopted," Kim asked.

"Carlisle and Esme have big hearts," Jasper said.

"Where did you move from," questioned Tommy.

"Florida, my mom wanted to move. So, I moved home," Kim explained.

"Where did she move to now," Bella questioned. This was nothing new. Cindy, their mom always moved.

"New York for some fashion job," Kim answered. Ernie bought smoothies over.

"I'm really glad you're home," Ernie said.

"Thanks Ernie," Kim said.

"So, your mom is a designer," Alice questioned.

"Yup," Rose said then notice Evan coming in looking sad. She went over to him.

"You were in the Pan Globals," Tommy said.

"Yeah, won the gold. You watched," Kim questioned.

"With Alice. Emmett made fun of me. You were amazing," Tommy said.

"Come on Kim show them what you can do," Riley A said pulling Kim to the beam.

"What's wrong," Rose questioned walking up to Evan.

"I just saw Riley W making out with Kyle. Kyle knew how I feel about her," Evan said. Rose looked over at Bella and Kim. They were the best sisters. She looked at Evan again. He was everything she wanted in a man. Sexy, sweet funny honest.

"I'm sorry, any woman would be lucky to have you," Rose said then Danny came running in.

"Stupid practice. Rose I'm so sorry I'm late," Danny said.

"You're just in time for Loren's welcome back song," Rose smiled.

* * *

That night Rose and Bella were talk with Kim about everything she missed.

"So, The Cullens are really cool," Kim said.

"Yeah, you amazed Tommy," Bella said.

"He's really cute," Kim said.

"Just watch out for Kat," Rose said.

"Danny said Riley W is part of the mean team," Kim said.

"Yeah and now she's dating Kyle," Rose said.

"No way. Kyle knows how Evan feels about her," Bella said.

"When it comes to Kyle and Ben their brother's feelings don't matter. I learn that in first grade," Kim said.

"I'm really glad you guys are my sisters," Rose said hugging the girls.

* * *

A/N check out my profile to learn about Rose. Please review, favorite and follow


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning Rose walked into school. The first week of school had been crazy but good. Kim had her sleepover with the Cullen girls Friday night. She had fun. Saturday afternoon Rose went to Evan's house to make sure he was alright. Riley W was there with Kyle, so Rose took Evan to mall. Evan picked out some stuff for her and she did the same. Rose had on a sweetheart red dress that Evan picked out. She stopped walking when she saw Riley W and Kyle making out in front of her locker. She went over.

"Can you guys move please," Rose said annoyed.

"Are you jealous," Kyle questioned when they stopped.

"Why would I be jealous? You're only the school's biggest jerk," Rose said.

"Because no one as hot as Kyle could ever want you,"  
Riley said then they heard Riley A yelled. Rose saw her all in chocolate.

"Ben did it. Alright," Kyle said running off.

"I can't believe you're friends with them," Rose said.

"They're cool. By the way, tell Kim to stay away from Tommy. Kat likes him,"

"I'm sorry but we're not friends and if he wants Kim that's his choice,"

"Whatever loser. You and your friends better watch your backs," Riley said then walked away.

* * *

At lunch Rose found her sisters with the girls. She sat down by Loren. Riley look like she got clean up from the morning.

"What's up," Rose questioned.

"Kim likes Tommy," Rosalie said.

"Isn't that perfect," Alice questioned.

"It would be if Kat didn't like him," Bella said.

"Who cares about Kat. Go for it Kim," Rose said then the boys came over.

"What about Kat," Danny asked.

"Besides she likes me. God knows why," Tommy said.

"You're amazing that's why," Kim said making him blush.

"Thanks, so are you Kim," Tommy replied.

"I know how you feel, Chioe keeps bugging me to go out," Eddie said taking a bite of his food. Rose look over at the mean team, the girls were giving her dirty looks. She heard Evan calling her name. She turned back to her friends.

"I'm sorry Evan what were you saying,"

"Just that you look amazing today," Evan smiled and Rose blush.

"Thank you,"

* * *

Meanwhile Kat, Chioe and Riley W were talking.

"Did Rose just tell Kim to date Tommy," questioned Kat.

"Who does she think she is," Chioe asked.

"Rose just mad that Kyle doesn't want her," Riley replied.

"Well Kim isn't dating Tommy," Kat said.

"I know just what to do," Chioe said.

"What," Riley and Kat asked.

"The first dance is in a month, Kat ask Tommy. If he saids no we will kidnap Kim until the dance is over," Chioe explained.

"Perfect idea," Kat said.

"I'll get Kyle to help," Riley said.

* * *

After school the boys went to Eddie's house. Max was getting ready to head out.

"Where are you going," Eddie asked his dad.

"To the movies with Nora," Max answered leaving. Nora was Loren's mom. The past couple months Max and Nora had been getting close, and while Loren and Eddie had feelings for each other, they were hoping Max and Nora would get together. Eddie got his friends drink and went to the living room.

"I can't believe you're okay with him dating Nora," Emmett said.

"It's not that different from us dating Rosalie and Alice," Jasper said.

"He's right. Besides it's better then Rose's last boyfriend," Edward said. Rose was in an abused relationship with Chad Underwood for a year. Last May Evan found him hitting Rose. He made sure Chad never touched her again.

"Can we not talk about him," Evan questioned.

"Is there something between you and Rose," Tommy asked.

"Why," questioned Evan.

"Well you guys aren't apart for to long," Eddie said.

"You hated Chad," Danny said.

"We all hated Chad," Evan reminded them.

"Yeah but you were rude to him, not us," Emmett said.

"She's crazy about you," Jasper said.

"S_she is," Evan asked.

"Yeah man. She talks about you all the time, Rose always makes sure you're happy and she stops whatever she's doing when you come in the room," Tommy said.

"And no one told me this why," Evan yelled jumping out of his char.

"We didn't think it mattered. You liked Riley W," Edward said.

"I did but Rose is sweet, funny, caring and breathtakingy beautiful. What more could I want," Evan asked.

"You should ask her to the dance. I'm going to ask Kim," Tommy said.

"You better ask Rose before Ben does," Danny said.

"Since when does Ben likes Rose," Eddie asked.

"With the way he treats Riley A, Rose would never date Ben," Jasper said.

* * *

A/N please review, favorite and follow


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Evan realize how he felt about Rose. Since then they were always together. Eddie and Loren went on their first date the past Friday. Alice had been trying to give Bella a make over for the dance but Bella kept tell her no. Riley A got one and she felt great. The mean team had been very mean lately. The girls were always picking on Kim, Loren and Rose. While the boys were putting down Riley A and Rose. One morning Rose walked up to her locker to find a red rose with a note tape to the locker. She took them down and read the note.

 _Rose,_

I don't know how or when I started to get feelings for you. But the past couple of weeks all I have done is think about you. Your smile, your beautiful eyes, the way you make me laugh. My heart flutters just thinking about you. Any man would be lucky to have you. I hope the rose and this note makes you smile.

E. P.

Evan Parks has feelings for me? Rose thought. Someone trap her shoulder. Her heart skiped a beat. She turned around to find Alice.

"Oh, hi Alice," Rose said opening her locker.

"Chioe and Riley W are on the dance committee," Alice yelled.

"So, you're the head of it," Rose said looking around for Evan.

"I need you, Kim and Bella to sign up," Alice replied. Rose looked at her.

"You're kidding the dance is in two weeks," Rose said.

"Please, Bella and Kim already said yes," Alice said.

"Fine but I promised Danny that I would help Riley A find a dress this weekend," Rose said.

"Saturday is all yours. See ya later," Alice said walking away.

* * *

After lunch Tommy went to his locker to get his history book when Evan came over.

"Rose haven't talk to me all day. Maybe the note was a bad idea," Evan said as Jasper came over and opened his locker.

"The note was great. I think there was a Hart family emergency. Bella and Kim seem busy to," Tommy said looking for his book.

"More like a dance emergency. Alice made them sign up for the dance committee," Jasper said.

"What happened," Tommy asked.

"Chioe and Riley W are on it," Jasper explained.

"Oh well, maybe I'll see Rose after school. Let's get to class," Evan said.

"I'll meet you guys there. I can't find my history book," Tommy said. Evan and Jasper went ahead. Tommy found the book and close his locker. He turn around to find Kat walking up.

"Hey Tommy, got a minute," Kat asked.

"Not really," Tommy replied.

"Of course you do. You know the dance coming up," Kat questioned.

"What about it," Tommy asked.

"Would you like to go with me," Kat questioned.

"I'm going to ask someone else, sorry," Tommy said.

"You're going to ask Kimberly, aren't you," Kat asked.

"That's none of your business," Tommy said. He walked away. Kat pulled out her cell phone and sent a text.

* * *

The committee meeting was alright. It would have better if Riley W and Chioe didn't put up a fight about everything. Rose learn that Edward gave Bella blue roses and asked her to the dance. Rose got to her locker where Riley W was waiting for her.

"You and your sisters are going to pay," Riley said.

"We haven't done anything to you or your friends," Rose replied opening her locker.

"You guys had no business being at that meeting," Riley said.

"Alice asked us to help," Rose said.

"Kat asked Tommy to the dance and he said no,"

"What does that have to do with me and my sisters,"  
questioned Rose.

"We know he's going to ask Kim. I thought I told you to keep him away from her," Riley said.

"You did but you're not my boss so I didn't listen,"

"Well, you should have. Now it's time to pay," Riley said walking away.

* * *

Kim was waiting outside for Tommy. He said he wanted to talk to her and he seem nervous. Kim knew that he was shy. Kyle came over.

"You're coming with me," Kyle said.

"Get real," Kim said trying to walk away but Kyle grabbed her arm and put a hand over her mouth.

"You don't have a choice," Kyle said pulling her to a van. He opened the door and Kat, Riley W and Chioe tided her up.

"You're not going to the dance with Tommy," Kat said as they started to drive away.

* * *

Two hours later Rose met Evan at the Youth Center.

"Hi," Rose said being shy.

"Hey, did you get my note," Evan asked.

"Yup and the rose. That was really sweet, thank you,"  
Rose answered.

"It was nothing," Evan blush. He's really amazing. Rose thought.

"Did you mean it," questioned Rose.

"Every word and I was hoping you would be my date to the dance," Evan said. Before Rose could answer, Tommy and Bella came running up.

"Have you guys seen Kim," Tommy asked.

"No, why," Evan questioned.

"She was suppose to meet Tommy after school but she didn't show and she's not answering her phone," Bella explained.

"We have to tell the cops," Rose said.

"We already did. They said it has to be 24 hours before they will do anything but Charlie is looking," Bella said. Charlie was the girls's dad.

"Who would want to hurt Kim," Evan asked.

"The mean team," The girls and Tommy said.

"You mean they took her because Tommy likes her,"  
Evan said.

"And because I won't go out with Kat," Tommy replied. Evan got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going," Rose asked.

"To talk to my brother," Evan said leaving.

* * *

A/N please review, favorite and follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile the girls had been driving for two hours. Kim knew they were outside of the city but that was all she knew.

"Where are you guys talking me," Kim asked.

"We're not telling you that," Chioe said.

"Okay, will you tell anything else," Kim questioned.

"Why should we," Riley asked.

"Because you kidnap me," Kim yelled.

"What do you want to know," Kat questioned.

"Who is driving," questioned Kim looking at the big guy driving.

"My uncle Happy," Chioe answered.

"And he's_wait that's his real name," Kim questioned trying not to laugh.

"Yes and yes you can laugh," Chioe said.

"Okay and he's alright with this," Kim asked.

"If we pay him enough," Riley said.

"Why are you doing this,"

"Because Tommy wants to take you to the dance, so until it's over nobody will see you," Kat answered.

"I can't help but ask why can I laugh at Happy," Kim asked.

"Because It's hard not to," Chioe said.

* * *

Evan got home and went to Kyle's room. He went in without knocking.

"What have I told you about knocking," Kyle questioned.

"Where's Kim," Evan questioned.

"None of your business. Now get out," Kyle said. Evan pushed him to the wall.

"Where is she," Evan yelled. Kyle hit him then pick him and kept him still.

"I'm not telling you anything, now get out of my room and stay out," Kyle replied. He pushed Evan out and locked the door.

* * *

The girls pulled up to an old ship yard. Riley pulled Kim into a building and pushed her down.

"You can't keep me to here," Kim said.

"We can and will," said Chioe.

"My dad's a cop. He will find me," Kim said.

"No one will find you. Now there's enough food for the next two weeks and clothes," Riley said.

"You're taking care of me," Kim questioned.

"It's just clothes and food," Kat said.

"There's a bathroom right," asked a funny voice. Kim realize it was Happy.

"Yes just down the hall," Riley said. Happy went to the bathroom.

"Really, you guys couldn't find anyone else," Kim asked.

"It was last minute. Like I said it's hard not to laugh,"  
Chioe said.

"Let's go. See ya in two weeks Kim," Kat said as they were leaving. Kim walked around the building. There was two bedrooms, a kitchen and living room. There was a T.V and a couch. Kim sat down and Happy came out. He sat down with her.

"Are you going to do anything to me," Kim questioned.

"I'm just suppose to watch you," Happy said putting on Golden Girls. Kim sat there watching the show.

* * *

Evan went back to the Youth Center to find Rose and Tommy where they were when he left. He went over and sat down.

"Kyle's not talking," Evan said.

"We talked to Ben and he didn't know anything. He's to busy being mean to Riley A," Tommy said.

"Dad's looking all over for her. Do you think they will hurt her," Rose questioned.

"I don't think so. Where's Bella," Evan asked taking Rose's hand.

"She and the Cullens are out looking for Kim," Tommy answered. Kat, Riley and Chioe came in laughing.

"They are not laughing about this," Evan said. Rose turned to Tommy with an idea.

"You go talk to Kat and I'll go talk to Riley. Maybe we can talk them into giving up Kim," Rose explained.

"Do you think that would work," questioned Evan.

"We have to try," Tommy answered. They got up and went to the girls.

"I want to talk to Riley," Rose said.

"And I want to talk to Kat, " Tommy said. The girls looked at each other and nodded. Chioe went home and Rose and Riley went outside.

"Change your mind about the dance," Kat asked.

"No and if you thought kidnap Kim would change it you were wrong. Now, where is Kim," Tommy questioned.

"I'm not telling you. Kimberly will be back after the dance,"

"This doesn't change anything. I'm still going to ask her out," Tommy said.

"Well, you wouldn't want her after she has been raped," Kat asked.

"You wouldn't dare," Tommy said.

"You'll find out in two weeks," Kat said walking away. Rose ran into Evan's arms and Tommy went over.

"What happened sweetheart," Evan said rubbing her back.

"Their going to have her raped. Their going to have my twin sister raped," Rose cried. Evan kept her close as she cried.

* * *

Kim and Happy were talking. Kim had learn that Happy was only doing everything to keep his secret. Happy's phone started to ring.

"Hello," Happy answered. "What that wasn't part of the deal... No I don't know you to tell everybody... Fine I will good bye," Happy hung up.

"What's wrong," Kim questioned.

"They want me to rape you," Happy said.

"Y_you can't," Kim said.

"Relax, I'm not going to," Happy replied.

"You have to. Don't you," Kim asked. Happy got an idea.

"Can you act," Happy questioned.

"It's been a while but yeah," Kim answered. Happy went to the bathroom and came back with a make up bag.

"This is my secret. I'm a make up artist, my dad wants me to be a football player," Happy explained.

"A fake rape. I love it," Kim said.

"I thought you might. Now stay still, this has to be perfect," Happy said getting up work.

* * *

A/N I thought the Happy stuff would be funny. Please review, follow and favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

That night Rose and Bella stayed at the Cullens house while Charlie looked for Kim. Evan wanted to be there for Rose so, his mom and dad said he could stay over too. Bella and the Cullens met Rose and the boys at the house. Rose ran up.

"Did you find her," Rose asked.

"Nope, she's not in the city," Rosalie said.

"Their going to have Kim raped if someone doesn't find her soon," Evan said.

"Why would they do that," Alice questioned.

"Because they think it will make me change my mind about her. But what they don't know is that nothing could ever change how I feel about her," Tommy said.

"That's good to know but it won't help us," Rose said.

"We'll find her but right now we should get some sleep," Bella said.

"I set up the guest rooms for you guys," Tommy said then everybody went inside.

* * *

The next morning Happy woke up Kim.

"The girls are coming. Get naked, I have to tie you up. I'll be back in five minutes," Happy said running to the living room. Kim got up and undress. Her make up was perfect, it really looked like she had been raped. Happy rush back in.

"Laid back and don't worry I won't do it to tight," Happy said. Kim laid down and Happy started to tie her arms and legs.

"I think we could be friends," Kim said thinking out loud.

"I do to which is why I'm going to help you get out of here," Happy said as he finished.

"How are you going to do that," Kim questioned. Before Happy could answered they heard the girls come in. Happy put eye drops is Kim's eyes to make her cry, he put the bottle in a cup on the table by her bed. Happy took off his clothes leaving his underwere on. Chioe, Riley W and Kat came in the room.

"You don't have to stop because of us," Riley said.

"Happy has been raping me all night," cried Kim.

"We told him too," Chioe said.

"Why would you do that? I have never had sex before. You took away what was suppose to be the most romantic night of my life. I want to know why,"  
Kim yelled as she continued to cry.

"Come on Kim, do you really think Tommy would want someone who has been raped," Kat questioned. Kim began to cry for real. Even though she wasn't really raped, everybody would think she was. No matter what any doctor said. It was high school. Kim also knew Tommy deserved better even if he still want her. But that didn't mean Kim would let Kat have him.

Happy was loss in his thoughts. All of this is about a boy who just didn't like a girl that liked him. What was wrong with these girls? Kim was nice, she couldn't help it if the boy like her and so what if she liked him back. Didn't anyone teach the girls how life works? Happy looked at Kim and saw that she was really crying now. He had to stop this.

"I need to get out of here for a couple hours. You guys can stay with her, right," Happy asked.

"What about our deal? You said you would watch her," Riley said.

"You guys said that was all I would have to do. Then you tell me to rape her and she put up a fight. Now I want a couple hours to do what I want. You guys kidnaped her not me," Happy yelled. The girls jump then looked at each other and nodded.

"You have four hours," Chioe said.

"Thank you. I'm going to untie Kim and let her eat, get a drink and use the bathroom. You will need her alive if you guys want her to see Kat with Tommy," Happy explained hoping they would buy it.

"Sounds good to me. Come on let's let them get dress," Kat said then the girls went to the living room. Happy untie Kim and got dress.

"Where is the closest place where I can find one of your friends," Happy questioned in a whisper.

"The Youth Center is an hour away. You will find Ernie there. Have him say that you're looking for a pink rose and blue bell. My sisters will know you mean them. It's Saturday morning they should see be there," Kim explained.

"Okay, get some food and a drink before I leave then stay in here. I'll be back as soon as I can," Happy promised. Kim got some pizza and a soda. Happy left ten minutes later.

* * *

A/N the new picture is how the high school looks in this story, also I'm thinking about adding the movie characters from Something Borrowed in a couple chapters. What do you guys think? Review and let me know. Don't forget to follow and favorite too.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy pulled up to the Youth Center an hour later. He hoped Kim's sisters were there. Happy got out of the car and went inside. He looked around. There was lot of teenagers. Happy walked over to the bar were a man making smoothies.

"Are you Ernie," asked Happy.

"The one and only, at least in Angle Grove. Can I help you," Ernie questioned.

"Can you tell everybody here that I'm looking for a pink rose and a blue bell," Happy questioned. Ernie went to the middle of the gym.

"Can anyone help this guy find a pink rose and a blue bell," Ernie asked. Two brown haired girls walked over with two boys.

"I think we can help," one of the girls said. They followed Ernie back to Happy.

"They can help you," Ernie said before going back to work.

"Are you guys Kimberly's sisters," Happy asked.

"I'm her twin sister and this is her older sister. I'm Rose and this is Bella, Tommy and Evan," Rose answered.

"I've been watching Kim. She wasn't raped. The girls wanted me to but we faked it. Now I want to help her," Happy explained.

"How can we know that we can trust you," asked Tommy.

"I can take you to Kim but we have to hurry," Happy said. The boys looked at the girls and the girls nodded.

"Let's go," Bella said then everybody got in Happy's car and took off.

* * *

An hour later they were at the ship yard. Happy pulled up to the building a cross the way from where they were keeping Kim.

"Stay here while I get the girls to leave," Happy said.  
The girls and boys went inside as Happy went to the building with Kim. He went inside.

"You're back early," Chioe said when she saw him.

"I just wanted some breakfast out. Do you guys have something to do," Happy questioned.

"We have a dance committee meeting and if we don't leave now we'll be late. Come on girls," Riley said.

"Rape her as much as you want," Kat said as they left. Once they were gone Happy went to Kim's room and knocked.

"Please don't rape me again," Kim cried thinking the girls were still there.

"Relax it's just me. Go to my room and get the make up remover. You're going home," Happy said. There was a knock at the door. Happy answered it. The girls and boys went inside and saw Kim with the make up still on.

"I thought you didn't rape her," Rose yelled.

"He didn't, this is just make up. See," Kim said taking some remover and cleaned off her face.

"Are you okay," Tommy asked.

"I'm fine," Kim answered turning away and going to her room.

"Come on, we better help her Rose," Bella said. Rose followed her to Kim's room.

"Why did Kim seem cold to Tommy," Evan asked.

"Kat said Tommy wouldn't want someone who was raped," Happy explained.

"But you didn't really rape her," Tommy said.

"Remember last year after Chad and Rose broke up. He told everybody that she cheated on him with four other guys. People still ask her who they were," Evan reminded him. Tommy realized he would have to work hard to show Kim and the school that no matter what he would always be there for Kim. The girls came out with Kim back to normal. Kim walked over to Happy.

"What are you going to do now," Kim asked.

"I would like to stay here but I don't have a place," Happy replied. Tommy had an idea.

"You could stay with the Cullens like me," Tommy said.

"Are you sure," Happy questioned.

"After all you did for Kim, they would love to have you," Bella said.

"Well okay then," Happy said.

"Great now let's get out of here," Kim said. They got in Happy's car and left.

* * *

Four hours later Rose was back at the Youth Center waiting for her friends. Bella and Charlie took Kim to the doctors for a check up. Tommy took Happy to the Cullens and Evan went to tell his mom and dad that Kim was home. Rose walked over to Ernie.

"Hey Rose, did everything work out with that guy,"  
Ernie questioned.

"Yup, he helped us find Kim," Rose answered smiling.

"Kim's home? That's great," Ernie said.

"Can I have six smoothies? Everybody will be here soon," Rose said. Ernie nodded and went to work.

"Kim's really back," someone asked. Rose turned around to find Riley A behind her. Eddie, Danny and Loren were walking up too.

"Hey you guys. Yup, she's back," Rose said.

"What great news," Loren said.

"You must be very happy," Danny said.

"I'm am, here she comes now," Rose said as Kim came in with Bella, Edward, Tommy and Evan. Riley, Loren and Danny went over. Eddie pulled Rose aside.

"I know Chioe helped with this and I want to say I'm sorry," Eddie said. He always took the blame for whatever Chioe did.

"Thank you but it wasn't your fault. Kat just doesn't get that no means no," Rose said. Riley came over and pulled Rose back to their friends.

"Kim said she would come dress shopping after school Monday," Riley said.

* * *

A/N I want to change Happy, should I make it Jason Jacbo or Alpha? Review and let me know. Please favorite and follow.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose woke up, got dress and went to the kitchen. Bella, Kim and Charlie were sitting at the table. Rose sat down.

"I'm meeting Tommy, Edward and Evan at the youth center." Rose said.

"I'm going fishing with Carlisle." Charlie said.

"Let me put on my shoes and Kim and I will go with you." Bella said going to her room.

"I don't know about seeing Tommy." Kim said.

"Tommy Is a good guy. You have nothing to worry about." Charlie said getting ready to leave.

"Besides nothing happen with Happy, right?" Bella asked coming back in the room.

"She's right. Let 's go." Rose said getting up.

* * *

At the Cullen house Tommy and Edward were waiting for Evan to pick them up.

"Kim won't talk to me."Tommy said.'

" She's embarrass. The mean team got her. " Edward said as Evan pulled up.

Tommy and Edward got in the car and Evan pulled out.

"Kyle's mad at us for helping Kim." Evan said.

"I 'm. mad at him for kidnapping her." Tommy said.

"What are you going to do about Kim?" Edward asked.

"Show her just how crazy I'm am about her." Tommy said as they got to the Youth Center. They met the Hart girls and went inside. They found Kat, Riley and Chioe sitting at a table. Tommy walked over.

" Look Kim's back. " Riley said.

" Yeah and no one hurt her. So, your plan didn't work. " Tommy said.

"Kim is a nobody. You should date Kat." Chioe said.

"Kim is everything to me. Leave us alone." Tommy said than left.

* * *

Kim found Tommy at the lake.

"They told me that I would find you here. " Kim said making Tommy turn around.

"Yeah I like to think here." Tommy said walking over to Kim.

"The mean team got to you." Kim said.

"Kat won't leave me alone and I know why."

"You're smart, sweet, funny and sexy."

"You're everything and more." Tommy said than took her hand and kiss her lips.

"Tommy," Kim said when he pull away.

"I've been waiting and wanting to do that since we met. Will you go to the dance with me?" Tommy asked.

"I would love to." Kim said.


End file.
